


Himbo Choir

by InfaWrit10



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Janus is mentioned, Roman and Virgil being stupid at midnight, basically crack, takes place after Flirting with Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfaWrit10/pseuds/InfaWrit10
Summary: Virgil has a certain song stuck in his head, but it requires a harmony.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Himbo Choir

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about the new episode, and I have a romantic Prinxiety oneshot that I’ve actually had on the back burner for a while that I’m like, this close to finishing, so keep an eye out for that if it interests you! But for now, I keep seeing posts about Virgil and Roman being himbos together, and all I wanted was some Buddy Energy content. So, here’s my contribution! Hope you like.

It was too quiet.

Virgil was standing in his usual hunch, though his stance wasn’t as tired as it was usually. He always perked up a bit in October, it being spooky month and all. It was his time to thrive.

He stood in the kitchen, making unremarkable toast, because resigning himself to making toast was far better than being indecisive about what to eat and deciding not to eat anything and worry about if sides could starve, and probably keep Thomas awake while doing so, until morning. So, toast it was.

The creak of the lever was very, very loud in the midnight silence.

Thomas was only on the brink of consciousness, nodding off as he scrolled through Twitter. Virgil idly wondered who was keeping him awake. It wasn’t him; the sides could only keep him up if they either popped up, or spoke to him directly. It was probably Janus; they’d really been buddying up lately. Virgil disgustedly rolled his eyes.

_ No,  _ he thought firmly.  _ No, I can’t think like that. I’ll get all riled up if I keep thinking like that. Let him sleep this time, Virgil. He’s got that date with Nico in two days, and if you screw up his circadian rhythm now, he’s going to be nodding off into his dinner, and Nico will think he’s bored and not interested and we won’t see him again and we probably won’t even get a chance at happiness like this again and you’d be the one to screw it all up for us. _

Virgil stood ramrod straight for a moment.

He almost couldn’t control his mouth when he blurted, “Thomas, you should really go to bed.”

Virgil sighed with relief when Thomas got up from his comfy place on the couch and trudged upstairs to brush his teeth.

It was quiet again; even his thoughts were far too loud.

So, he began humming the intro to “Ghost Choir” as he waited. It quickly gave way to whistling once the higher part broke from the harmony.

Suddenly, the lower line was whistled by someone behind him.

Virgil jumped and whirled around to see Roman looking amused in the doorway.

Too quiet again.

Tentatively, Virgil whistled the next line, too slow with the tempo.

Roman answered him.

Virgil smirked, then lazily and jokingly pressed the back of his hand to his forehead, like the ghost in the video, as he whistled on.

Taking a peek in the other direction, he spied Roman doing the same.

Their cute call and response continued until the abrupt stop to Virgil’s part, and they stared at each other for a beat, fighting smiles.

Roman gestured for him to continue. “Take us home, emo!”

Virgil backed into the counter bashfully. “No, no, no. I’ll screw it up. You do it.”

Roman shrugged. “I don’t know it as well as you do!”

“We’re parts of the same person! How do you—?!” Virgil heaved a groan, as if this weren’t fun at all for him.

It took a hell of a lot of breath support to whistle for the full counts, and with such high notes, and he still had to take miniscule breaths once or twice in between phrases. Even so, he was doing pretty well, and was pleased to hear it was sounding pretty close to the original. He faltered for a half second, choking on a chuckle when he caught a glimpse of Roman swaying with a lighter lifted high in the air.

Finally, Virgil glided out of the grand finale, even hollowing his cheeks slightly to recreate the little warble at the end of the song. It didn’t  _ really _ work, but there was an attempt.

Then, Roman was clapping.  _ “Yay,” _ he laughed.

Grinning, Virgil gave a mock bow. “Thank you, thank you, hold your a—“

The toast popped up.

They both screamed.

Virgil’s wide-eyed gaze drifted to Roman’s clamped lips, struggling to cage any sound he was about to make.

Virgil cracked, snorting loudly and prolongedly, giving Roman permission to break, too.

Him and Roman cackled for  _ several  _ minutes. 

The toast was black, but Virgil couldn’t complain, not when Roman slipped a movie into the player as he remade it, and spat savage commentary as he ate.

Midway through the movie, Virgil perked up. “Hey.”

Roman grunted.

“Do you know who’s keepin’ Thomas awake?”

Roman frowned thoughtfully. “No. Haven’t the foggiest.”

Virgil shrugged, and turned back to the movie.

…

“Oh, Great and Mighty Zeus, it’s  _ me!  _ I’ve got something going in my room! Hang on!” Roman scrambled to pause the movie and get up at the same time and failed—dropping the remote, twice, and tripping, twice.

Virgil giggled a startled, “Oh, shit.” Then, through a sputtered laugh as he watched Roman fall for a third time in his haste, he managed, “Roman?”

The prince snapped his head to him. “Yeah?”

“You know you can just—“ Virgil vaguely pointed downwards. “... sink out sitting down, right?”

Roman paused, narrowing his eyes. “Right,” he rumbled, sinking out.

Of course, Virgil was worried about what that meant for how tired Thomas was going to be in two days. But for right now, all he could do was fondly roll his eyes, and wait for Roman to settle back into the couch beside him.


End file.
